Asteria et Severus
by Cassiopeia Malfoy
Summary: Harry se voit obligé, pour sa sécurité, de passer le mois d'août de sa septième année chez le professeur Rogue... Une fois sur place, il va découvrir l'étrange cohabitation du Maître des Potions avec deux adorables jeunes filles...
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est une fic que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a quelques temps (commencée pendant mon bac blanc d'anglais en fait), en fait, elle est partie d'un délire avec miss Asteria, et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore très bien où elle va me mener !**

**L'été s'annonce joyeux pour Harry Potter... Pour sa sécurité, le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de l'envoyer passer le mois d'août chez le terrible professeur Rogue. Cependant, une fois sur place, Harry va découvrir l'étrange cohabitation de Rogue avec deux adorables jeunes filles...**

**Tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf Asteria et Cassiopeia **

**Bonne lecture !**

Une silhouette se détacha un instant dans la nuit, éclairée par un rayon de lune. De sa fenêtre, le jeune Harry Potter plissa les yeux pour mieux voir mais la silhouette avait déjà disparue. Si Harry avait été une autre personne, il se serait sans doute dit que cette apparition n'était qu'une hallucination due à la fatigue. Oui mais voilà, Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe quel garçon de 17 ans, c'était un sorcier et même un sorcier plutôt doué. Dans le monde des sorciers Harry était connu pour être Celui-Qui-A-Survécu au terrible Lord Voldemort. Pendant l'année scolaire, Harry vivait à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie dirigée par Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier que Harry ait jamais rencontré. Cependant en ce moment, le jeune homme se trouvait dans sa chambre à Privet Drive, dans la maison de son oncle et de sa tante qui l'avait recueillit après que ses parents aient été tués par le terrible Mage Noir.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit distinctement trois silhouettes encapuchonnées de l'autre côté de la rue… Des Mangemorts… Ce fut la première chose à laquelle Harry pensa mais il se ravisa en constatant que deux des silhouettes étaient assez petites. Un nuage passa devant la lune et la rue redevint sombre. Maudissant les nuages et la météo, Harry attendit que le nuage veuille bien se déplacer. Quand il put à nouveau apercevoir le trottoir d'en face, les trois individus avaient disparus. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à tout rompre sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Une seconde plus tard, il entendit frapper à la porte. Cela ne pouvaient être les Dursley qui étaient invités à passer le week-end chez des amis. Un nouveau coup retentit à la porte et Harry alla ouvrir, s'armant de son courage et de sa baguette magique.

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt Potter, lança une voix que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il releva la tête et ses pires craintes se retrouvèrent confirmées. Le professeur Rogue se tenait devant lui enveloppé dans une grande cape noire.

- Allez-vous nous faire attendre encore longtemps sur le pas de la porte ? demanda Rogue de sa voix glacée.

Harry s'écarta pour laisser passer Rogue et les deux personnes qui le suivait. Arrivés au milieu du salon, ils s'arrêtèrent et ôtèrent leur capuchon. Harry se retrouva alors à sa grande surprise en face de deux adolescentes d'à peu près son âge. Elles n'étaient pas très grandes mais très jolies…

- Fermez votre bouche et arrêtez de baver Potter, vous allez abîmer le tapis de votre tante, lança Rogue.

- Oh Severus ça va, réplique l'une des deux filles, une jolie brune. Il a bien le droit d'être étonné ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Asteria et voilà Cassiopeia.

Celle-ci sourit à Harry pendant que Rogue levait les yeux au ciel.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, répondit Harry. Heu, sans vouloir vous offenser professeur, que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Je dois vous emmener dans un endroit sûr Potter, le professeur Dumbledore a décidé pour votre propre sécurité que vous passeriez le reste des vacances dans ma demeure.

Visiblement il en coûtait au maître des potions de prononcer ses paroles. Harry déglutit avec difficulté et dévisagea Rogue comme s'il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci ne s'écrit « POISSON D'AVRIL ! » mais au fond de lui-même Harry savait que ce n'était absolument pas le genre de Rogue de venir faire des farces à l'élève qu'il détestait le plus.

- Croyez-moi Potter je suis tout aussi contrarié que vous mais si cela peut vous rassurez, vous ne serez pas seul. Ces deux charmantes jeunes filles vous tiendront compagnie.

Harry se sentit légèrement soulagé mais pas complètement rassuré, elles devaient vraiment être dingues pour vouloir passer les vacances chez Rogue.

- Allez chercher vos affaires Potter, nous devons nous dépêchez de partir.

Harry monta faire sa valise le plus vite possible afin de ne pas contrarier Rogue. Quand il redescendit, celui-ci l'attendait déjà dans l'entrée. Il sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître la valise d'Harry. Puis il se tourna vers les deux filles et leur demanda de vérifier si la voix était libre. Asteria disparut dans un craquement sonore et réapparut un instant plus tard.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller, dit-elle.

Elle prit Harry par le bras de lui dit de s'accrocher. Il n'eut que le temps de voir Cassiopeia s'agripper au bras de Rogue avant d'avoir l'impression qu'un crochet le tirait par le nombril. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit il vit qu'il se trouvait dans le hall d'une grande maison. Rogue et Cassiopeia apparurent à côté de lui, Cassi affichant un grand sourire. Asteria lui jeta un regard meurtrier et les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à monter le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur.

- Les filles, montrez sa chambre à Potter, dit Rogue avant se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

- Ok Sevy, bye bye, lui lança Asteria. Viens Harry, je vais te faire visiter…

Harry les suivit dans les escaliers et se retrouva dans un grand couloir. Asteria et Cassiopeia entrèrent dans la deuxième chambre à gauche et Harry resta sur le pas de la porte, étonné. C'était une très jolie chambre avec un grand lit à baldaquin, une armoire, un bureau et une bibliothèque. Asteria et Cassiopeia lui firent ensuite une visite guidée du manoir. Harry apprit ainsi que la chambre qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne était celle de Cassi, la chambre en face de la sienne était celle d'Asteria et la chambre de Rogue se trouvait à côté de celle d'Asteria. La pièce au fond était le bureau de Rogue, « Défense d'entrer », précisa Cassi. Puis elles lui firent visiter le rez-de-chaussée avec la cuisine, le salon, la salle à manger et la bibliothèque. Harry bailla soudain et Asteria le regarda d'un air désolé.

- Oh Merlin, vous avez vu l'heure ? Tout le monde au lit sur le champ !

Harry monta sa valise dans sa chambre et se déshabilla avant de s'écrouler sur son lit mort de fatigue.

**Voilà voilou, premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. Chapter 2

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il se demanda un instant où il se trouvait avant de se souvenir avec horreur qu'il était chez son professeur préféré. Il sortit de sa chambre et sur le pas de la porte il rencontra Cassiopeia qui se rendait à la cuisine. Asteria s'y trouvait déjà en train de manger une tartine et quand elle vit arriver elle donna un coup de baguette en l'air « pour appeler Severus » précisa-t-elle à Harry. Celui-ci arriva presque aussitôt et ils commencèrent à manger en silence pour Harry et Rogue, en bavardant pour les filles.

Sitôt son petit déjeuner avalé, Rogue embrassa Cassiopeia et Asteria tout en leur recommandant de bien surveiller Harry. Il lança à ce dernier un regard féroce en lui recommandant d'obéir aux filles s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer la colère du maître des Potions. Rogue enfila sa cape puis disparut dans un craquement sonore. Harry finit de manger en silence pendant que les filles discutaient joyeusement, n'osant poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Finalement, il sortit de ses pensées en entendant Cassiopeia prononcer son nom.

- Harry, tu fais preuve d'une remarquable patience en ne nous ayant pas encore demandé pourquoi nous vivions chez Rogue… ou alors serait-ce de la prudence ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Euh non, répondit Harry, c'est seulement que j'estime que ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard surpris et Asteria sortit sa baguette. Harry pensa un instant qu'elle allait lui jeter un sort mais elle se contenta de débarrasser la table. Les deux filles se levèrent et Harry les imita.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Asteria. Cassi, je suppose que tu as envie de voir ton chéri ?

- Oui, bien entendu mais on ne peut pas abandonner Harry sinon Sevy va nous tuer.

- On l'emmène avec nous, même si….

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et jeta un regard à Harry. Elle haussa les épaules et dit à Harry de se tenir près à partir d'ici une heure. Harry obéit, quelque chose en lui craignant que ces deux ravissantes créatures ne se transforment en Rogue femelle s'il osait les défier. Il monta donc dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et ranger ses affaires dans les placards. Cela lui prit environ 30 minutes au bout desquelles il décida de descendre au salon. Il y trouva Asteria qui lisait un livre nommé « Daniel Radcliffe et le vaisseau fantôme ». Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et lui dit de se servir dans la bibliothèque en attendant que Cassiopeia soit prête. Harry y découvrit la collection compète des Daniel Radcliffe écrits par une certaine KJ GNILWOR. La plupart des livres étaient des manuels de potions ce qui ne surprit pas vraiment Harry sachant chez qui il se trouvait. Il finit par choisir un livre nommé Eragon et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui d'Asteria. Harry était au chapitre 4 lorsque Asteria se leva et annonça qu'il était l'heure de partir. Elle mit sa cape, imitée par Harry et appela Cassiopeia qui descendit les escaliers en courant.

-Attends ici Harry, fit Asteria en prenant Cassi par le bras pour transplaner.

Les deux filles transplanèrent et Harry resta planté là comme un vieux radis. Mais son attente fut de courte durée puisque Asteria réapparut, lui prit le bras et transplana de nouveau. Harry eut de nouveau la désagréable impression qu'un crochet l'attrapait au niveau du nombril et le tirait vers le haut. Quand tout s'arrêta de tourner, il se retrouva devant un immense manoir entouré de grilles. Asteria lui sourit et lui fit signe de la suivre et à la grande surprise de Harry, ils s'éloignèrent du manoir.

- C'est ici que le petit ami de Cassi habite, dit-elle en réponse à sa question. Nous on va allez se balader et on ira la chercher d'ici une ou deux heures.

- Je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda Harry.

- C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais tu peux recommencer si tu veux, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Comment ça se fait que tu puisses transplaner ?

- J'ai 18 ans, soit un an de plus que Cassiopeia et toi, j'ai passé mes ASPIC l'année dernière.

- Tu retournes à Poudlard à la fin des vacances, lui demanda Harry avide d'en savoir plus.

- Oui, bien entendu, je ne veux pas abandonner Cassi, sans oublier les merveilleux cours de potions et leur professeur, dit-elle sans aucune trace d'ironie dans la voix.

- Tu aimes les cours de potions… et Rogue ? lui demanda Harry avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Devant sa mine déconfite, Asteria éclata de rire tout en hochant la tête.

- J'adore… tu sais, fit-elle en redevant soudain sérieuse, tu as le droit de nous demander pourquoi on vit avec Rogue, je ne t'en voudrait pas… (comme Harry gardait le silence, elle poursuivit)... On n'a pas été forcées de vivre avec lui, pas moi en tout cas. Quand je suis arrivée au manoir Rogue, Cassiopeia vivait déjà là depuis trois ans… j'avais 15 ans. Mes parents étaient des opposants à Tu-Sais-Qui et se sont fait tuer par des Mangemorts, ma mère était une Auror et mon père était guérisseur. Je n'avais que 2 ans quand ils sont morts et je suis allée vivre chez une cousine de ma mère, une Cracmol qui me détestait. L'année de mes 13 ans j'ai rencontré Cassiopeia à Poudlard et nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendu pour une bonne raison…

- Laquelle, demanda Harry, fasciné par l'histoire d'Asteria.

- Notre excellente maîtrise de la magie. A 12 ans pour elle et 13 ans pour moi, on en connaissait autant que la plupart des professeurs. A 15 ans, j'en ai eu assez de vivre chez la cousine de ma mère, alors Cassi m'a proposé, avec l'accord de Rogue, de venir vivre avec eux. Et comme tu voix, j'ai accepté…

-Et Cassiopeia, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vit chez Rogue ? questionna Harry curieux.

Le visage d'Asteria s'assombrit quand elle déclara :

- Parce que ses parents sont à Azkaban depuis la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui, ce sont des Mangemorts…

- Quoi ??? fit Harry en criant presque, mais comment… elle a l'air tellement gentille…

- Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, elle peut devenir très méchante quand elle s'y met, lui expliqua Asteria. Quand ses parents ont atterris en prison, c'est un autre couple de Mangemorts soi-disant repentis qui s'est occupé d'elle. Mais ils sont morts, ils tenaient une réunion secrète mais ils ont été dénoncés et les Aurors leur sont tombés dessus… Dumbledore a demandé à ce que Cassiopeia soit confié à quelqu'un en qui il avait toute confiance, c'est-à-dire Rogue. Elle avait 11 ans c'était juste avant son entrée à Poudlard…

Harry resta un instant silencieux et continua à marcher aux côtés d'Asteria sans trop se préoccuper du paysage. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps ils erraient ainsi et comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Asteria consulta sa montre.

- Bon il est seulement 10h30, on doit récupérer Cassi vers 11h30, ce qui nous laisse encore une heure à tuer… Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, Harry ?

- Je…euh… j'en sais rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Asteria sourit et lui proposa de faire les magasins moldus. Harry accepta tout en la regardant avec un certain étonnement, il ignorait que les sorciers se rendaient aussi du côté moldu pour faire leurs achats. Ils entrèrent dans quelques boutiques, notamment dans une boutique de bijoux, ce qui donna à Asteria l'occasion de demander à Harry s'il avait une petite amie. Celui-ci esquiva la question en la lui retournant, et la jeune fille se contenta de sourire. Ils sortaient d'un magasin de vêtements quand Asteria déclara qu'il était l'heure de retourner sur leurs pas. Après une demi-heure de marche pendant laquelle Harry, à la demande d'Asteria, raconta sa propre histoire, ils arrivèrent à nouveau devant le grand manoir. Asteria demanda à Harry de l'attendre puis elle ouvrit la grille en pointant sa baguette dessus et remonta l'allée jusqu'à la maison. Elle frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit et disparut. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les deux filles arrivèrent, Cassiopeia ayant un air grognon. Elle sourit néanmoins à Harry et celui-ci lui rendit son sourire avant qu'Asteria ne lui attrape le bras pour retourner chez Rogue. Après avoir déposer Harry, elle retourna chercher Cassiopeia. Laissé seul, Harry espéra ne pas croiser Rogue, moins il le verrait durant ces vacances, mieux il se porterait, il serait déjà assez difficile de supporter ses sarcasmes pendant l'année scolaire.

Les deux filles arrivèrent et Harry remarqua que Cassi avait déjà l'air de meilleure humeur. Elle demanda à Asteria si celle-ci savait à quelle heure Rogue devait rentrer. Celle-ci répondit par la négative et alla demander à Filus l'elfe de maison de préparer le repas de midi. Lorsque les trois jeunes gens eurent fini de manger le délicieux repas préparé par l'elfe (d'ailleurs Harry ne put s'empêcher d'entendre la voix de Hermione qui lui reprochait de participer à l'exploitation d'un elfe de maison), ils décidèrent de passer le reste de le journée à avancer dans leurs devoirs de vacances. Harry et Cassiopeia s'installèrent à la grande table du salon et commencèrent leur travail, Asteria allant de l'un à l'autre pour les aider. Ce fut chez Harry qu'elle passa le plus de temps et celui-ci s'étonna de comprendre aussi facilement ce que la jeune fille lui expliquait (même les potions). Elle était en train de lui décrire de façon très réaliste un épisode de la guerre des Géants quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Rogue était de retour et Harry sentit son sang se figer. Il avait presque oublié qu'il se trouvait chez le redoutable Maître des potions. Cassi consulta sa montre et déclara à Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce qu'il était en avance. Rogue lui jeta un regard indifférent, il regarda Harry avec la même expression de haine qu'à l'accoutumée mais celui-ci remarqua un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Rogue quand il posa les yeux sur Asteria. Il demanda aux filles si tout c'était bien passé pendant son absence, doutant apparemment de la capacité de Harry à se tenir convenablement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Severus, Harry a été très sage, tu n'auras pas besoin de lui donner une fessée, lança Cassiopeia d'un ton moqueur, par contre je crois qu'Asteria ne serait pas contre…

Harry se demanda ce que Cassiopeia pouvait bien vouloir dire mais il en eut une petite idée en entendant Asteria répondre quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Hin-hin ». Le plus surprenant fut la réaction de Rogue qui leva un sourcil en regardant Asteria :

- Ah oui, demanda-t-il d'un ton intéressé puis se rappelant soudain de la présence de Harry, alors Potter, vous vous plaisez ici ? De toute manière, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix… Dumbledore passera sans doute demain pour vérifier que tout est en ordre.

Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine suivi d'Asteria en marmonnant qu'il avait des indications à donner à Filus.

**Attention, léger lemon dans le chapitre suivant Il y en aura encore quelques autres par la suite...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dans la cuisine_

A peine entrés dans la cuisine et la porte refermée, Rogue plaqua Asteria au mur et l'embrassa sauvagement. Puis semblant recouvrer ses esprits, il se dirigea vers l'évier pour se servir un verre d'eau. Asteria passa ses bras autour de la taille de Severus en lui disant :

- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué my dear ? J'avais une folle envie de te sauter dessus depuis que tu es rentré et s'il n'y avait eu que Cassi je l'aurais fait…

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma tigresse…

Rogue se retourna et souleva Asteria pour l'amener à la hauteur de ses lèvres. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser de façon passionnée, les mains de Rogue se baladant dans le dos de la jeune fille. Lorsque Rogue la reposa par terre après environ cinq minutes, Asteria ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, il lui faisait un tel effet ! Elle alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Rogue s'approcha d'elle et lui soulevant les cheveux, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Asteria avait des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle se leva brusquement et regarda Severus tout en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Elle la pointa vers la porte en murmurant « Collaporta » puis se tourna vers Rogue avec un petit sourire coquin.

- Ils peuvent bien se débrouiller deux minutes sans nous…, dit-elle avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

- Deux minutes ? fit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois que tu me sous-estimes très chère, je me sens légèrement vexé…

- Ah oui ? Alors prouve-moi que tu es une vraie bête de sexe Sevy !

Rogue ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'approcha d'Asteria. Il posa ses belles et grandes mains sur ses hanches et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine. Il commença à l'embrasser d'abord tendrement puis avec fougue. Les mains de Rogue se frayèrent un chemin entre les trois couches de vêtement que portaient toujours Asteria et lorsqu'il arriva à son dos elle sursauta.

-Tu as les mains froides my dear, lui murmura-t-elle.

Rogue frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, ce qui fit sourire Asteria qui prit sa baguette, la pointa sur les mains de Severus et murmura « Warmhands ». Une lueur rose apparut au bout de la baguette et vint se poser sur les mains de Rogue. Celui-ci reprit alors ses explorations tout en embrassant ardemment la jeune fille. Il commença à l'allonger sur la table mais il s'arrêta en voyant la grimace qu'elle faisait.

-La table n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable pour se genre de chose, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Rogue sourit, la prit dans ses bras et transplana dans sa chambre. Ils atterrirent sur le lit, en genoux l'un en face de l'autre. Rogue entreprit alors de débarrasser Asteria de ses vêtements ce qui n'était pas chose facile étant donné qu'elle mettait en moyenne deux pulls. Une fois en sous-vêtements, Asteria enleva les vêtements de son partenaire qui se retrouva alors en caleçon gris (pour ne pas changer). Ils se glissèrent tous les deux entre les draps et Severus vint se mettre au-dessus de la jeune fille. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant que leurs mains se promenaient sur leurs corps. Lorsque les mains d'Asteria descendirent sur ses reins, Rogue la fit sienne… Quelques minutes plus tard (plus que deux en tout cas), tous les deux satisfaits, ils se rhabillèrent.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont se douter de quelque chose ? Où est mon débardeur my dear, demanda Asteria.

- Cassiopeia sans doute mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Potter aurait des soupçons. Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant son débardeur contre l'une de ses chaussettes.

- Après tout nous sommes deux adultes majeurs, vaccinés et responsables.

- Hum en ce qui te concerne, le « responsable » reste à prouver, fit-il en baissant la tête pour éviter le projectile qu'Asteria lui lança. Après s'être entièrement rhabillés, ils retournèrent dans le cuisine où Asteria leva le sort qui bloquait la, porte. Elle retourna au salon pendant que Rogue se rendait dans son laboratoire. Après un coup d'œil à sa montre la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 20h et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas dîné. Dans le salon, Cassiopeia et Harry disputaient une partie de Jungle Speed en mangeant des sandwichs. Asteria en prit deux et s'assit à côté d'eux, l'air songeur. Cassi lui demanda où se trouvait Rogue et Asteria fit un vague signe de tête vers l'arrière de la maison. Le fait que Rogue et Asteria ait disparu pendant un certain moment ainsi que le fait que le pull d'Asteria d'habitude impeccable était un peu froissé n'avait pas échappé à Cassiopeia. « Après tout, pensa-t-elle, s'ils sont heureux comme ça… ». Asteria alla s'asseoir devant la cheminée avec son deuxième sandwich et quelques secondes plus tard elle se leva en sursaut.

- Cassi c'est pour toi, fit-elle en désignant la cheminée.

Cassiopeia s'approcha de la cheminée et commença à lui parler. Harry se demandait si elle n'avait pas totalement perdu l'esprit quand il entendit avec stupeur la cheminée lui répondre. En se penchant sur le côté, il vit qu'en réalité il y avait une tête posée au milieu des flammes. Il eut l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vu ce garçon quelque part. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait du petit ami de Cassi et que par conséquent ce devait être un élève de Poudlard.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur, lança Cassi en envoyant un baiser à la tête posée dans le feu qui lui répondit de la même façon.

- Bonne nuit Dray, fit Asteria de son fauteuil, à plus tard !

Le garçon disparut et Rogue revint en annonçant qu'il était plus que temps qu'ils montent se coucher. Le regard que lança Cassiopeia à Asteria et à Rogue n'échappa pas à Harry même s'il n'en comprit pas la signification. Il se mit en pyjama en songeant qu'avec les deux filles, la vie chez Rogue n'allait peut-être pas être si horrible. Il ne vit pas Cassiopeia sourire à une photo représentant Drago Malefoy la serrant dans se bras, ni Asteria se glisser sans bruit dans la chambre du maître des potions…

**Voilà voilou, nouveau chapitre ! Un peu court, mais le suisvant sera plus long, et surtout plus riche en informations !**

** Bisous ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mici à tous pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous )**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Lorsque Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, il se demanda l'espace d'un instant où il se trouvait. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il se rappela qu'il se trouvait chez le cruel maître des potions. Après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre il se rendit compte qu'il n'était que 7h30. Il décida néanmoins de descendre voir si quelqu'un d'autre était déjà levé. A sa grande surprise, Cassiopeia était dans la cuisine et préparait le petit déjeuner. En voyant Harry elle sourit et lui dit bonjour après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui merci et toi ? Ca sent drôlement bon, lui répondit Harry.

Cassi sourit et lui montra un panier dans lequel il y avait une douzaine de croissants et de petits pains au chocolat. Elle s'assit devant une tasse de café après avoir servi Harry et commença à manger un croissant. Elle fit signe à Harry d'en prendre aussi et celui-ci se servit avec enthousiasme.

- Miam, il sont très bons, fit-il après en avoir mangé une bouchée. Rogue et Asteria dorment encore ?  
- Oh oui ce sont de vraies marmottes ces deux-là, il ne descendront probablement pas avant une bonne heure. Alors Harry, tu te plais ici ?  
- Oui, enfin il est peut-être encore trop pour donner un bon avis mais pour l'instant je me plais beaucoup ici, Asteria et toi vous êtes toutes les deux très gentilles.  
- On compense la méchanceté de Rogue, fit Cassi avec un sourire, puis elle se reprit en voyant la tête que faisait Harry. En fait, il n'est pas vraiment méchant, c'est juste qu'il faut savoir s'y prendre avec lui.  
- Mais Rogue m'a toujours détesté, depuis la première fois qu'il m'a vu à Poudlard.  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment toi qu'il déteste, c'est ton père à travers toi. Tu sais ils étaient très ennemis quand ils étaient encore élèves à Poudlard, un peu comme mes parents et ceux d'Asteria.  
- Vos parents se connaissaient ? demanda Harry d'un air intrigué.  
- Oui, d'ailleurs ils connaissaient aussi les tiens. Enfin ceux d'Asteria en tout cas vu qu'il étaient tous des opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient à Poudlard à peu près au même moment, ma mère était la meilleure amie de Bellatrix Lestrange et mon père faisait partie de la même bande que Lucius Malefoy et Severus. Je présume que hier Asteria a déjà du te dire que mes parents étaient à Azkaban pour avoir été des Mangemorts, d'ailleurs je suppose qu'ils le sont toujours encore.  
- Oui, elle m'en a parlé mais je ne savais pas que vos deux familles se connaissaient déjà avant.  
- Se connaître c'est un bien grand mot. Ils ne se parlaient jamais et s'évitaient le plus possible. Les parents d'Asteria ressemblaient aux tiens, vous avez pas mal de points communs tous les deux... vous êtes tous les deux des orphelins dont les parents ont été tués par les forces obscures.  
- Sauf que Voldemort n'a pas essayé de tuer Asteria, dit Harry d'un air sombre.  
- Non en effet, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle devrait me détester et m'en vouloir de la mort de ses parents...

Harry resta silencieux pendant que Cassiopeia faisait tourner sa petite cuillère dans son café désormais froid. D'un côté elle avait raison, si lui était à la place d'Asteria sachant qu'elle était une fille de Mangemorts. Mais d'un autre côté, on ne choisit pas sa famille se dit-il en pensant aux Dursley. Il sursauta quand Cassi se leva pour débarrasser sa vaisselle.

- Je vais faire un petit tour, tu veux venir avec moi ? Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas très envie d'être seul avec Severus, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire. Attends-moi je vais prendre une douche rapide et j'arrive, ne t'inquiète pas il va encore dormir un bon moment, il est resté debout assez tard, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix étrange.

Harry monta dans sa chambre et chercha son papier à lettre et sa plume. Il décida d'écrire à Ron pour lui raconter son étrange journée et surtout lui apprendre que Rogue vivait avec deux filles superbes. Il entamait sa deuxième page lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Cassi entra à son invitation et lui dit qu'elle était prête. Ils descendirent et sortirent de la maison. Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'extérieur de la maison qui se trouvait au fond d'une impasse. Quand ils sortirent de l'impasse Harry vit une plaque qui indiquait Impasse du Tisseur. Harry et Cassiopeia commencèrent à marcher en direction d'un parc qui se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes de la maison, comme l'indiqua la jeune fille. Le parc était désert et les deux s'installèrent sur un banc et commencèrent à discuter. Harry mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus mais il jugeait cela impoli de questionner Cassi, il attendait donc qu'elle remette elle-même le sujet sur le tapis.

- Harry, si tu as envie de savoir quelque chose, tu peux me le demander, dit-elle brusquement alors qu'ils parlaient de Quidditch.  
- Euh, fit Harry avec hésitation. A vrai dire j'aimerais que tu me parles de toi et d'Asteria, comment vous vous êtes rencontrées et tout ça.  
- D'accord, alors quand j'étais en deuxième année à Poudlard, je vivais déjà chez Rogue depuis environ un an. Pendant les vacances d'Halloween, je suis resté à Poudlard et comme il y avait eu ces incidents à cause du basilic, la majorité des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Severus devait rester avec les autres professeurs pour essayer de découvrir l'entrée de la Chambre et ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Pendant leurs recherches je m'ennuyais et je suis allée dans une classe vide pour jeter quelques sorts. Asteria aussi était restée pour les vacances et elle est rentrée dans cette salle. Elle était en troisième année et maîtrisait plusieurs sorts que je ne connaissais pas. Elle me les a appris et moi je lui appris ce que je savais. C'est comme ça que nous sommes devenues amies. Le soir après les cours, on allait à la bibliothèque pour consulter les livres de la réserve, avec l'autorisation de Severus bien sûr. Nous avons appris un certains nombres de sorts que même les élèves de dernière année ne connaissaient pas. Et puis quand Asteria a décidé de quitter la maison de la cousine de sa mère je lui aie proposé de venir vivre chez nous. Elle a tout de suite accepté et c'est ainsi que nous vivons depuis 3 ans.  
- Et comment a-t-elle réagit lorsqu'elle a découvert que tes parents étaient des Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban ?  
- Elle m'a dit que je n'étais en aucun cas responsable des choix de mes parents et que nous avions les moyens de changer les choses.

Elle garda le silence quelques instants puis déclara qu'il fallait qu'ils rentrent sinon Rogue allait se demander où ils étaient passé.

**Voila voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu... Dans le prochain chapitre vous en saurez plus sur la relation entre Rogue et Asteria (attention lemon )...**

**Bisous !****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila voilou un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard, mais je n'était pas chez moi ces deux dernières semaines... Voilà donc un tit chapitre pour me faire pardonner, la suite arrive très bientôt !**

**Bonne lecture ! **_  
_

_Pendant ce temps au manoir Rogue..._

Asteria ouvrit les yeux et s'étira paresseusement. Sa main rencontra le corps de Severus étendu à côté d'elle et elle sourit. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre cette liaison passionnée qui avait commencé une semaine après ses 18 ans. En y repensant Severus lui avait toujours fait beaucoup d'effet lors des cours de potions, cela devait remonter à ses 15 ans, lorsqu'elle avait commencer à attirer les regards des garçons. Seulement Asteria n'avait jamais prêté attention à ses « jeunots » comme elle les appelait, elle s'intéressait plutôt aux hommes plus âgés comme les élèves de septième année, voire un certain professeur de potions. Quand Cassiopeia lui avait proposé de venir s'installer chez eux, elle avait tout de suite accepté, remplie de joie à la pensée de venir vivre chez le sexy maître des potions. Cependant ces ardeurs avaient été quelque peu refroidies quand elle avait découvert que celui-ci la considérait de la même façon qu'il considérait Cassi. Néanmoins, l'attitude de Severus avait commencé à changer au début des vacances, il devenait bizarre à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce, ce qui faisait toujours rire Cassi, qui semblait être la seule à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Environ une semaine après les 18 ans d'Asteria, Cassi avait décidé de passer la soirée chez Drago et avait laissé Severus et Asteria seuls. Celui-ci avait alors demandé à Philus de préparer un bon repas et ils étaient allé pique-niquer dans les champs. Ils avaient été surpris par la pluie et Severus l'avait enveloppée dans sa cape.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait échangé leur premier baiser et Asteria avait sentit qu'elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Severus l'avait tendrement prise dans ses bras puis après une petite hésitation, il s'était penché vers elle et l'avait embrassé tendrement. Ce fut un moment magique pour la jeune fille, mais pourtant le comportement de Severus la déstabilisa. En effet, après l'avoir embrassé, Severus s'était détourné d'elle et ils étaient rentrés à la maison dans le silence le plus complet. Une foule de pensées s'étaient bousculées dans la tête d'Asteria, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Rogue. Une fois rentrés, il était directement allé dans son laboratoire et Asteria au bord des larmes était monté pleure dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était resté ainsi mais quand elle avait rouvert les yeux, Cassiopeia se tenait à côté d'elle et la consolait en marmonnant des choses comme « espèce d'imbécile ».

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bout'chou ? demanda Cassiopeia en voyant qu'Asteria avait ouvert les yeux.  
- Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, lui répondit celle-ci.

Elle n'aimait pas mentir à Cassi, mais elle était sûre que cette dernière serait trop choquée si elle lui apprenait que Rogue et elle s'étaient embrassés. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées la jeune fille dit :  
- Allez tu peux tout me dire, le pique-nique ne s'est pas bien passé ? Qu'est-ce que cet idiot a fait de travers ? Je lui avais pourtant dit de faire attention mais non, môsieur veut toujours faire mieux que tout le monde et comme c'est un grand sorcier, il pense savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'une jeune fille.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était levé et avait commencé à arpenter la pièce d'un pas rageur. Au début, Asteria ne comprenait rien à son bavardage, puis soudain les pièces du puzzle se mirent doucement en place. Rogue et Cassi avaient comploté ensemble, Dieu seul sait dans quel but.

- Ma puce, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que toute cette journée est ton idée ?  
- Non, en fait Severus avait très envie de passer une journée seul avec toi, sans moi dans les pattes, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Il avait envie de te dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur alors il m'a gentiment demandé des conseils et puis ensuite de débarrasser le plancher. Et, ajouta-t-elle, il m'a aussi demander de, comment est-ce qu'il a formuler ça... ah oui, « prendre la température du coté d'Asteria ». Il ne voulait pas risquer de se prendre un râteau le pauvre chou.  
- Quoi ? Je suis désolée mais je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. Severus voulait me dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur ?  
- Je ne suis sans doute pas la personne la mieux placée pour te dire ça mais il se trouve que ce cher Severus éprouve des sentiments très, disons forts à ton égard, des sentiments qui n'ont rien de comparable avec ceux, presque paternels, qu'il éprouve pour moi.

Asteria raconta alors à Cassi ce qui s'était passé pendant leur repas dans les champs et celle-ci la considéra avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Une fois qu'Asteria eut fini son récit, Cassi sortit de la chambre comme une furie et se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Rogue. Jusqu'à là, Asteria n'avait jamais réussit à faire avouer à aucun des deux ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais toujours est-il que Rogue était venu s'excuser pour son comportement. Il avait même réitéré ses exploits buccaux après que la jeune fille lui ait dit qu'elle avait trouvé cela très agréable.

Cette nuit-là, Asteria était devenu une femme dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait découvert un côté de Severus, tendre mais passionné, qu'on ne devait pas au premier abord. Il avait été vraiment très doux pour que cette première fois se passe de la meilleure façon possible. Il avait déshabillé Asteria en lui murmurant qu'elle était le plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue. Puis il avait transplané dans sa chambre et il l'avait allongée sur son lit. Ils s'étaient embrassés passionnément puis fougueusement, tout en découvrant chacun le corps de l'autre. Puis lorsqu'il avait senti qu'Asteria était prête, il était doucement venu en elle. Curieusement, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendu, Asteria ne ressentit aucune douleur au moment où Severus la fit sienne. Leurs deux corps se mouvaient à l'unisson unis dans le feu de leur passion. Severus fait tout son possible pour contenter la jeune fille, se laissant guider par ses gémissements de plaisir. Et lorsqu'ils furent repus l'un de l'autre, Severus embrassa les cheveux d'Asteria et lui chuchota doucement : « je t'aime ». Asteria s'était blottie dans ses bras et s'y était endormie.

Comptant dans sa tête, la jeune fille s'aperçut que cela faisait seulement deux mois que Severus et elle étaient ensemble, alors qu'il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité.Le temps était passé tellement vite, dans a peine quelques semaines, ils devraient retourner à Poudlard et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais comment allait-elle parvenir à cacher ce désir qui lui vrillait les reins chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur Severus, comment allait-elle pouvoir cacher les élans de son cœur, rester près de Severus sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, se blottir dans ces bras... ? C'est étrange, pensa-t-elle, on peut dire que la présence d'Harry parmi nous est une sorte d'entraînement. En effet, Severus et Asteria ne s'était jamais caché devant Cassiopeia, d'ailleurs ça n'aurait servit à rien puisque la jeune fille les connaissait tellement bien qu'elle aurait tout de suite deviné. Néanmoins, Severus lui avait conseillé (ou plutôt ordonné) de refréner ses ardeurs quand Harry était dans les parages.

En sentant Rogue remuer à côté d'elle Asteria regarda l'heure et eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant qu'il était 9h passées. Elle secoua légèrement l'épaule de Severus qui grogna dans son sommeil.

- Debout espèce de paresseux, tu as assez dormi, lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille.

- Hum, je te ferais remarquer que pour rattraper les heures de sommeil perdues cette nuit, il me faudrait une journée entière de sommeil mon cœur.  
- Parce que tu estimes que ce que nous avons fait cette nuit était de temps perdu ? Lui demanda-elle malicieusement.

Pour toute réponse, Severus roula sur le côté entraînant la jeune fille sous lui. A califourchon sur lui, la tête posée dans ses mains qui elles-mêmes étaient posées sur le torse de Rogue, Asteria regarda son amant.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment très beau my dear ?  
- Oui, je sais, les femmes me le disent souvent, lui répondit-il puis voyant le regard que lui jetait Asteria il ajouta, mais moi je ne regarde que toi ma chérie.

Asteria lui tira la langue, sortit du lit, enfila son peignoir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle contempla son reflet dans le miroir et fit la grimace, elle était de nouveau pâle comme la mort. Elle frotta ses joues pour leur redonner un peu de couleurs et entra dans la douche. Elle savourait l'eau chaude lorsque la porte de la douche s'ouvrit. Elle ne remarqua la présence de Severus que lorsqu'il posa ses grandes mains sur sa taille fine. Elle se retourna, de l'eau dans les yeux, pour lui ordonner de sortir mais avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer une seule parole, il s'empara de sa bouche la soulevant légèrement. Ses mains remontèrent sur la poitrine généreuse d'Asteria tandis que les siennes caressaient son torse (juste musclé et poilu ce qu'il faut). Les mains d'Asteria se firent plus audacieuses et descendirent sur les fesses douces et fermes qu'elles trouvaient parfaites et Severus eut un sursaut. Asteria le regarda avec un sourire tandis qu'il lui murmurait « petite tigresse » et l'embrassa avec une fougue peu commune. Entraînés par la puissance de leur passion, Rogue la plaqua contre le mur de la douche et la souleva tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui. Les mains de Severus caressaient les fesses généreuses et douces de la jeune femme tandis que ses baisers brûlants traçaient un chemin de feu sur son cou et sa poitrine. Quand il ne peut plus contenir son désir il plongea en elle et leurs corps mouillés entrèrent dans une transe infernale, mus par leur envie l'un de l'autre. Leurs gémissements de plaisir se perdaient dans le bruit de l'eau qui coulait autour d'eux. Asteria sentait Severus vibrer en elle et elle vibrait avec lui unis dans la même intensité. Enlacés l'un dans l'autre, ils parvinrent ensembles à cette explosion de leurs sens, une extase si intense et si inoubliable qu'un instant Asteria perdit totalement pied et se demanda si elle n'allait pas défaillir. Enfin, repus l'un de l'autre Severus reposa doucement la jeune femme et comme s'il avait sentit son trouble, il la soutint un instant. Reprenant soudain conscience, Asteria se tourna vers Rogue, l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit :

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressentit ça mon amour, c'était tellement intense.  
- Oui, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me perdre dans la chaleur de ton corps sublime ma puce, je dois avouer que cette fois-ci je me suis surpassé.

Asteria lui sourit, puis entreprit de savonner le corps parfait de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle et celui-ci fit de même. Une fois lavés, ils sortirent de la douche et Severus enlaça la jeune femme pour la réchauffer. Ils s'habillèrent en silence et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

En descendant, Rogue remarqua que la cape de Cassiopeia avait disparu ainsi que la veste d'Harry. Aussitôt, l'amant fit place au cruel et froid maître des potions. Il semblait furieux que les deux aient profité de son moment d'intimité avec Asteria pour filer en douce. Pour tenter de le calmer, Asteria lui rappela que ni Harry ni Cassiopeia n'était des enfants et que toute manière avec la jeune fille a ses côtés, Harry ne risquait absolument rien. Mais elle connaissait cependant assez Rogue pour savoir que rien ne pourrait le calmer à part son laboratoire. Ce fut d'ailleurs vers celui-ci qu'il se dirigea à grands pas. Si Cassiopeia les avait habitué à ses petites fugues pour se rendre chez Drago, elle n'avait toutefois pas coutume d'emmener des gens encore moins Harry Potter. Elle ne pouvait donc logiquement pas se trouver chez les Malefoy. Asteria essaya un instant d'imaginer la réaction de Harry quand il apprendrait la chose, ou plutôt les choses se reprit-il en pensant à sa relation avec Severus. Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, elle s'installa dans son fauteuil favori près du feu pour continuer à lire les aventures de Daniel Radcliffe. Après deux chapitres elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et vit Cassiopeia et Harry entrer dans la pièce.

Après que Cassiopeia se soit précipité dans le laboratoire, Harry resta debout, silencieux ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il était en train de se demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir quand Cassiopeia revint suivie de Rogue qui fulminait. Il se planta devant Harry et le regarder avec rage...

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu **

** ps: pour ceux qui suivent aussi Keep your eyes close and give me your hand..., la suite devrait arriver dans les prochains jours, je travaille sur un passage difficile ! Pardonnez-moi pour ce retard !**

**Bisous **


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà voilou un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Après que Cassiopeia se soit précipité dans le laboratoire, Harry resta debout, silencieux ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il était en train de se demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir quand Cassiopeia revint suivie de Rogue qui fulminait. Il se planta devant Harry et le regarder avec rage.

- Alors Potter, je suppose que vous avez cru très intelligent de vous promener sans protection alors que Dumbledore vous a placé chez moi pour assurer votre sécurité. Mais comme d' habitude, le grand Harry Potter n'en fait qu'à sa tête sans se soucier des autres.  
- Severus mais écoute-moi donc, intervint Cassiopeia, c'est moi qui ait demandé à Harry de m'accompagner, ce n'est absolument pas de sa faute.  
- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Potter savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir.  
- Sevy, si je peux me permettre, dit Asteria en ouvrant le bouche pour la première fois, je doute qu'Harry t'ait désobéit de façon intentionnelle, il a bien trop peur de toi pour faire ça. Je pense que si quelqu'un est fautif ici, il s'agit plutôt de Cassiopeia et non d'Harry.

Rogue les considéra tous les droits avec un air furieux mais il finit par céder aux arguments qu'ils lui opposaient et repartit en marmonnant dans son laboratoire.

- Toujours aussi agréable, fit remarquer Cassiopeia. Au fait Harry, je suis vraiment désolée, je lui aie dit que c'était de ma faute, mais tu le connais, il n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit.  
- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit-il, c'est pas grave, je me doutais bien que si quelque chose était fait de travers dans cette maison, il allait trouver le moyen de me le reprocher.

Il haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir. La vie promettait d'être difficile si Rogue continuait à être aussi désagréable avec lui. Mais d'une certaine façon, il se sentait protégé par la présence des deux filles chez Rogue. Rogue n'apparut pas pendant le repas de midi et Harry mangea avec les deux filles dont le joyeux bavardages lui fit oublier le comportement odieux de Rogue. Mais sa joie se dissipa lorsqu'il vit la silhouette du maître des potions s'encadrer dans la porte de la cuisine.

- Cassiopeia, prête à partir dans 10 minutes et pas de retard sinon tu restes ici, annonça-t-il.

La jeune fille se leva et monta dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle redescendit deux minutes plus tard toute pomponnée et Rogue la prit par le bras pour transparaître avec elle. Quand ils eurent disparus, Harry questionna Asteria :

- Où est-ce qu'il vont comme ça tous les deux ?  
- Chez les futurs beaux-parents de Cassi, fit Asteria avec un sourire. Severus doit parler avec le père de la demoiselle.  
- Futurs beaux-parents ?  
- Oui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, les parents de son copain et Severus ont bon espoir de les voir se marier un jour, Cassi correspond parfaitement aux critères de la belle-fille parfaite, jolie, gentille, bien éduquée, de bonne famille, sang-pur...  
- Son petit ami vient d'une famille de sang-pur ? Enfin, je veux dire, d'une famille qui attache de l'importance à tout ça ?  
- Oui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, je n'ai pas particulièrement de sympathie pour leur famille mais si Cassi est heureuse avec lui alors je le suis aussi.

Harry réalisa soudain qu'il ignorait à quelle maison les filles appartenaient et il posa la question à Asteria.

- Mois je suis à Gryffondor, lui répondit-elle, comme toi. Et Cassiopeia est à Serpentard, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, qu'elle ne ressemble absolument pas aux Serpentards que tu connais, et pourtant, je te rappelle que ses parents sont tous les deux des Mangemorts. De plus, je pense qu'elle a beaucoup plus sa place à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor.  
- Oui, je pense que tu as raison, de toute manière je ne sais pas quel accueil les élèves de Gryffondor lui aurait réserver en sachant que ses parents sont à Azkaban...

_Pendant ce temps..._

Rogue et Cassiopeia atterrirent devant le grand manoir Malefoy et Severus lâcha le bras de la jeune fille. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la grille qui fermait le parc qui entourait la maison et une fois arrivés devant la porte, Severus actionna la sonnette qui poussa un hurlement strident. Un elfe de maison ouvrit la porte et les informa que le maître se trouvait au salon après les avoir débarrassé de leurs capes. Dans le salon, il trouvèrent Lucius Malefoy et son épouse Narcissa qui prenaient le thé. Après avoir salué les nouveaux arrivants, Lucius leur proposa de s'asseoir et répondit à la question de Cassiopeia qui lui demanda où se trouvait Drago, en lui disant qu'il descendait tout de suite au salon. En effet celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard. En le voyant arriver, Cassiopeia se leva et alla à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser à l'abri des regards de Severus et des parents de Drago.

- Tu sais que tu m'a manqué mon cœur ? lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.  
- Sûrement pas autant que toi tu m'as manqué ma belle, mais on devrait y aller, ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait.

Ils retournèrent au salon en se tenant par la main et s'assirent l'uns à côté de l'autre sur le grand canapé sur lequel la mère de Drago était déjà assise. Après avoir échangé des banalités pendant près d'une demi-heure, Lucius déclara qu'il était plus que temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et envoya les deux enfants dans la chambre de Drago. En montant les escaliers, Cassiopeia demanda à Drago s'ils savaient de quoi Severus et Lucius et celui-ci lui répondit en haussant les épaules.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Drago et Cassiopeia s'assit sur le lit en regardant autour d'elle. C'était une grande chambre avec un lit a baldaquin sur lequel était posé un édredon vert, dans un coin de la pièce il y avait un bureau et dans l'autre une grande bibliothèque. Cassiopeia prit la photo qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet de Drago et la regarda avec un petit sourire, elle avait exactement la même posée sur sa propre table de chevet. Drago vint s'asseoir près d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules :

- Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, tu m'as vraiment manqué belle étoile, lui murmura-t-il.  
- Et comme moi je te l'ait déjà dit, Cassiopée est une constellation et non une étoile, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Mouais, et bien pour moi tu es quand même la plus belle étoile, constellation ou planète que j'ai jamais vu, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi ma puce.  
- Hum, ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop ça mon cher, pas plus que le fait que toi tu es sans aucun doute le type le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu et que je suis totalement folle de toi.

Pour toute réponse, Drago embrassa la jeune fille tout en la couchant sous lui sur le grand lit. Cassiopeia le repoussa un peu brusquement sur le dos et vint s'asseoir sur lui. Elle l'embrassa doucement tandis que les mains de Drago venaient se poser sur sa taille et la caressait doucement. Il glissa ensuite ses mains sous le pull de la jeune fille en ayant auparavant pris soin de bien les réchauffer. Elle eut un frisson de plaisir et sourit à Drago qui continua son exploration de la peau de Cassiopeia. Il se souleva et se retrouva assis, et dans cette position, il enleva le pull de la jeune fille, qui à son tour lui enleva le sien.

- Maudit soit celui qui a inventé les débardeurs, lança Drago avec un sourire.  
- Mais non, au contraire, je trouve que ça ajoute du suspens, tu ignores ce que tu vas découvrir en dessous.  
- Je sais parfaitement ce qui m'attend pour les avoir déjà contempler à de nombreuses reprises. En plus, je suppose que sous le débardeur il y a encore un soutien-gorge ?  
- Evidemment, faisons durer le suspens, lui répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Drago enleva alors son débardeur à Cassiopeia et poussa un grognement de satisfaction en découvrant qu'elle portait son soutien-gorge préféré. Il entreprit de lui enlever mais la jeune fille l'arrêta et commença à déboutonner le pantalon de Drago. Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en sous-vêtements, Drago se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait oublier de verrouiller la porte. Pendant qu'il le faisait, Cassiopeia se glissa entre les draps et regarda Drago. Il portait un boxer noir avec un serpent brodé sur le côté, son torse était musclé juste ce qu'il faut, il était vraiment très beau. Cassiopeia sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort à mesure que Drago s'approchait du lit, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, elle était amoureuse de lui. Drago se glissa dans les draps et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, il adorait ces moments de tendre complicité où il se retrouvait seul avec Cassiopeia. Se couchant au-dessus d'elle, il dénuda sa poitrine tout en l'embrassant avec tendresse. Elle se laissait faire, devenant toute molle entre les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, ce qui faisait toujours rire Drago qui disait qu'il avait l'impression de faire l'amour à une poupée. Puis émergeant de sa torpeur, elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur le torse de Drago et le repoussa. Il la regarda d'un air curieux puis se mit à sourire quand elle lui dit d'un air coquin qu'elle voulait pour une fois être au-dessus. Il la laissa faire en se disant que ça promettait d'être amusant. Cassiopeia se mit à califourchon sur le ventre de Drago qui la regardait tendrement :

- Tu sais que tu es belle ? Bien sûr, puisque je passe la moitié de ma vie à te le dire, enfin dois-je croire que tu ne m'écoutes jamais, mais pour une fois je peux t'admirer et...

Cassiopeia étouffa le reste de sa phrase sous un baiser brûlant qui les entraîna tous les deux dans un monde où plus rien d'autre n'existait. Leurs mains se cherchaient, se touchaient, se croisaient, caressant la moindre parcelle du corps de l'autre. Tout comme Severus et Asteria plus tôt dans la journée, leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, unis par leur passion et leur amour l'un de l'autre.

**Voilà, le chapitre suivant étant en cours de réécriture, il mettra probablement un peu de temps à être publié !**

**Bisous à tous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout neuf ! Les suivants ne mettront pas autant de temps à arriver, je pense que le chapitre 8 sera en ligne d'ici mercredi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Quelques instants plus tard, heureux et repus l'un de l'autre, Drago et Cassiopeia sommeillaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La jeune fille songeait à son histoire avec Drago qui avait commencé pendant l'année scolaire précédente. Drago avait commencé à lui tourner autour de façon assez sérieuse ce qui n'avait absolument pas plu à Pansy Parkinson sa petite amie attitrée, et qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup plu non plus à Asteria. Celle-ci jugeait en effet que Drago n'était pas un garçon assez bien pour Cassiopeia. Quand le jeune homme l'avait invité à l'accompagner au bal de Noël, Asteria, qui se trouvait à côté avait déclaré à Drago que s'il voulait sortir avec Cassiopeia, il devait d'abord quitter Pansy de façon officielle, ce qu'il avait fait dès le lendemain. Il était alors revenu inviter Cassi et Asteria leur avait donné sa bénédiction, recommandant cependant à Cassi de demander aussi la permission à Severus. La jeune fille était alors aller le lui demander et celui-ci avait accepté sans aucune réticence, considérant que comme Drago était un Malefoy tout irait pour le mieux. Durant les semaines qui avaient précédés le bal de Noël, Drago et Cassiopeia s'étaient à maintes reprises donné des rendez-vous secrets dans les couloirs de l'école, ce que la jeune fille trouvait très romantique. Le soir du bal, Drago lui avait avoué qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle quand il l'avait vu dans le train qui les avait ramené à Poudlard à la rentrée. Cassiopeia, quant à elle, avait encore mis quelques semaines à lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait aussi depuis un moment à cause de sa timidité. Les mois qui avaient suivis s'étaient passés comme dans un rêve et lorsque Drago lui avait demandé si elle était prête à aller plus loin, elle lui avait aussitôt répondu oui. Leur première fois avait eu lieu dans la chambre de Drago au début des vacances, un jour où ses parents s'étaient absentés. Tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé et à la fin Cassiopeia avait déclaré qu'elle était prête à recommencer le plus vite possible. Au fil du temps, une complicité étonnante s'était noué entre eux, ce qui avait même parfois rendu Asteria jalouse, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille lui explique que jamais personne ne pourrait la remplacer.

Cassi se tourna et posant sa tête près de celle de Drago, elle lui souffla dans l'oreille pour le réveiller avant de se lever et de se rhabiller. Elle ignorait pendant combien de temps elle avait rêver mais une chose était sûre c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune envie que Severus la découvre dans le lit de Drago. Et pourtant songea-t-elle avec un sourire, il était mal placé pour lui donner des leçons de morale. Drago s'était levé aussi et s'habillait lentement encore complètement endormi.

- Et bien, c'était tellement épuisant ? La prochaine fois, on pourra faire ça plus calmement si ça te fatigue trop, lui fit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui jeta son oreiller à la tête, oreiller qui lui fut immédiatement réexpédié.

Les deux jeunes gens redescendirent pour voir où en étaient les adultes et aussi parce qu'après l'amour Cassiopeia avait toujours une faim de loup. En arrivant dans le hall du manoir, Drago appela Kroken, l'elfe de maison et lui ordonna de préparer un goûter pour Cassiopeia et lui. L'elfe disparut dans un craquement et les deux jeunes se rendirent au salon où Severus et Lucius semblait encore absorbé dans leur conversation. A l'arrivée de Drago et Cassiopeia, ils se turent.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous interrompre à cause de nous, lança Cassiopeia. Enfin à moins bien sûr que vous ne soyez en train de fomenter un complot pour renverser le ministre de la Magie…

- Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer, répliqua Rogue d'un ton sec, puis comprenant que la jeune fille avait seulement plaisanté il ajouta, et vous, pendant tout ce temps c'est peut-être vous qui avez fomenter un complot.

Cassiopeia fit une grimace et se tourna vers Kroken qui venait d'arriver avec un plateau chargé de bonnes choses. La jeune fille attrapa un éclair au chocolat et s'assit sur le fauteuil que venait de quitter Severus pour se servir à manger. Elle était tellement occupée à manger qu'elle ne réagit même pas lorsque Drago la souleva du fauteuil et l'assit sur ses genoux. Il lui pinça affectueusement le ventre tout en déclarant qu'elle devrait arrêter de s'empiffrer. Pour toute réponse, Cassiopeia lui donna une tape sur la tête en lui disant que s'il n'était pas content il n'avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs. Cet échange se passa sous le regarde attendri de Lucius et de Severus. Ce que Drago et Cassiopeia ignoraient, c'est qu'après avoir parlé d'un autre sujet tout aussi important, les deux hommes avaient commencé à parler d'un éventuel mariage de leurs enfants. Pour Lucius, Cassiopeia était un excellent parti et Severus pensait la même chose de Drago. Cependant, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour attendre que les parents de Cassiopeia sortent de prison avant de rendre les choses officielles. Après avoir passé encore un moment à discuter avec les parents de Drago, Severus annonça à la jeune fille qu'il était plus que temps de rentré. Il laissa un moment d'intimité à Drago et Cassiopeia pour qu'ils se disent au revoir puis, prenant la jeune fille par le bras il transplana.

Ils atterrirent dans le hall du manoir d'où leur parvinrent les voix de Harry et Asteria qui devaient se trouver au salon. Cassiopeia se précipita dans le salon mais Rogue attendit un instant avant d'entrer. Il ne pouvait nier qu'Asteria lui avait manqué et il fallait qu'il recouvre son sang-froid avant d'entrer pour que Potter ne se doute de rien. S'il n'avait pas été là, Rogue ne serait pas embarrassé de toutes ces considérations. Au moment où il se préparait à entrer dans la pièce, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Asteria qui sortait. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle avant de déclarer :

- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué, Sev ? Vous êtes resté absent une éternité, j'ai cru qu'il vous été arrivé quelque chose.

- Hum comment veux-tu qu'il m'arrive quelque chose avec Cassiopeia à mes côtés ? Elle ferait fuir le plus coriace des Détraqueurs. Toi aussi tu m'a manqué, reprit-il d'une voix douce, s'il n'y avait eu que Cassi je ne me serais pas gêné pour t'embrasser fougueusement…

La jeune femme sourit et prenant Severus par la main elle l'entraîna dans les escaliers où elle commença à l'embrasser avec une fougue qui faillit faire tomber Severus dans les escaliers. Elle lui sauta presque dans les bras et Severus la plaqua contre le mur pendant qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui. Ils auraient put rester ainsi pendant une éternité si Rogue n'était pas soudain revenu à la raison et avait déclaré qu'on risquait de les surprendre.

Comme pour donner raison à Rogue, la porte du salon s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et Cassiopeia apparut dans l'embrassure. Elle se mit à rire en voyant Severus et Asteria qui la fixait comme deux enfants pris en faute. Ils regagnèrent le salon en silence et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Severus ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard mauvais à Harry. Celui-ci ne parut pas le remarquer vu qu'il continuait de distribuer un jeu de cartes. Asteria revint s'asseoir en face de lui et commença à interroger Rogue et Cassiopeia sur leur journée.

- Eh bien, commença Severus, je ne saurais pas vraiment quoi raconter à propos de la journée de Cassiopeia vu que je ne l'ai pratiquement pas vu. Elle est montée dans la chambre de son fiancé et ils n'en sont ressortis qu'au moment de partir…

- Non mais, comment oses-tu dire ça, est-ce que moi je vais casser du sucre sur ton dos pendant ton absence, je pourrais aussi raconter un bon nombre de chose sur toi mon cher, lui répondit Cassiopeia en tentant tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air en colère.

En réalité elle semblait plutôt amusé par ce que disait Rogue. Harry n'avait jamais vu le maître des potions ainsi et il commençait à comprendre ce que Cassiopeia avait voulut dire quand elle avait dit que Rogue était plutôt gentil quand on savait comment s'y prendre avec lui. Secrètement, il se mit à espérer un changement dans l'attitude que ce dernier avait vis à vis de lui. Juste au moment où cette pensé traversa son esprit, Rogue se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

- Alors Harry, dis-moi tout, qu'est-ce qu'Asteria t'a fait subir pendant notre absence ?

- Eh bien professeur, je dois avouer qu'elle a été tout à fait correcte avec moi.

- Bien bien, au fait, Dumbledore devait passer aujourd'hui mais finalement il ne viendrait que demain, je crois qu'il a aussi une proposition à te faire de la part des Weasley.

- Euh, d'accord monsieur, si ça ne vous dérange pas, savez-vous à quelle heure le professeur Dumbledore doit arriver, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Harry en s'efforçant d'être le plus poli possible pour ne pas déclencher la colère de Rogue.

Cassiopeia éclata de rire, et Harry se tourna vers elle l'air surpris.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry, lui dit-elle entre deux hoquets, tu as une façon de parler très poli, j'ignorais que tu parlais toujours comme ça.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre et c'est Asteria qui vint à son secours :

- Espèce d'idiote, tu n'as pas remarqué que Harry est très intimidé par Severus et je devine qu'il parle d'une voix polie pour éviter d'attirer sur lui les foudres severustiques. Mais tu sais Harry, nous sommes ici pour te protéger Cassiopeia et moi, même si en ce moment, elle n'est pas en état de protéger quoi que ce soit.

En effet, Cassiopeia essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver son sérieux sous les réprimandes de Rogue.

- Harry, fit celui-ci d'une voix douce, je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais à ce point-là peut de moi, mais Asteria a raison, ma mission est de te protéger et tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, de toute façon, même si je tentais quoi que sois, je serais mort avant d'avoir eut le temps de sortir ma baguette. Cassiopeia a d'excellents réflexes, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- D'accord monsieur, mais en réalité vous ne me faites pas vraiment peur, pas comme à Neville, vous êtes très intimidant par moment c'est tout et j'ai toujours peur de faire quelque chose de travers quand je suis en votre présence, déclara Harry d'une voix plus assurée. En fait, tout ce que je souhaite c'est que notre cohabitation se passe le mieux possible jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

- Harry si c'est ce que tu souhaites alors nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

Pour prouver sa bonne foi, Rogue tendit une main que Harry s'empressa de serrer. Il se demandait ce qui mettait Rogue dans d'aussi bonnes dispositions et craignit un court instant qu'en fait ce ne soit pas le vrai professeur Rogue mais un imposteur qui se servirait de Polynectar. Il oublia cependant ses préoccupations lorsqu'ils commencèrent à jouer aux cartes dans une joyeuse ambiance qui mit Harry à l'aise.

Lorsqu'il monta se coucher il était déjà très tard et il constata qu'il avait passé une très bonne journée. Il décida de continuer sa lettre pour Ron mais au bout de quelques lignes il bailla et décida de se mettre au lit. Pourtant, une fois couché, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, songeant à la drôle de vie que menait Rogue, Asteria et Cassiopeia. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre tous les trois et la situation n'avait pas l'air de leur poser de problème. Alors qu'il sombrait dans les bras de Morphée, quelque chose le tira du sommeil : quelqu'un marchait dans le couloir. Il se rassura en se disant que ça devait être l'un des trois autres mais il décida de quand même sortir de son lit pour vérifier. Il entrebâilla légèrement la porte et vit Asteria qui entrait dans l'une des chambres. Il alla donc se recoucher mais au moment où il s'endormait pour la deuxième fois, une pensée lui traversa fugitivement l'esprit : c'était dans la chambre de Rogue qu'Asteria était entrée…

**Merci de m'avoir lue, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez !**

**Bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ) **

**Samedi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Miss Asteria pour un petit échange d'informations, donc les nouveaux chapitres vont se mettre à pleuvoir (bah oui pour l'instant c'est elle qui a les anciens nouveaux chapitres...)**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Dans la chambre de Rogue…_

Asteria referma doucement la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers la cheminée devant laquelle Rogue était assis, l'air pensif. Elle s'assit sur ces genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses my dear ?

- A Potter, à nous, à cette situation, lui répondit-il, je me demandais si je pourrais un jour éprouver de la sympathie pour lui et après cette soirée, c'est comme si les six années où Potter était la personne que je détestais le plus n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

- Peut-être que tu as tout simplement réussit à passer au-dessus du fait que Harry est le fils de James…

Rogue ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder la jeune fille. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi puis il sembla retrouver du poil de la bête et embrassa avec passion la jeune fille posée sur ses genoux. Ce soir-là, Asteria portait en guise de pyjama un vieux caleçon et une vieille chemise qui appartenait à Severus. Ce dernier glissa ses mains sous la chemise et commença à caresser la poitrine d'Asteria. Celle-ci ferma les yeux de plaisir et glissa à son tour sa main sous le tee-t-shirt que Severus portait pour dormir. Se soulevant légèrement, elle passa ses jambes de chaque côté de Severus, pressant sa poitrine contre son torse musclé. Ils s'embrassaient avec une fougue digne d'un film. Avec des gestes fébriles, Rogue déboutonna la chemise de la jeune fille, révélant ainsi sa poitrine qui prit une jolie couleur dorée à la lueur du feu. Il fit ensuite passé son tee-t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et le lança dans un coin de la pièce. Sa bouche descendit sur le cou de la jeune fille qui prit sa tête entre ses mains pour le faire descendre plus bas… Severus obéit à l'ordre muet d'Asteria et commença à embrasser sa poitrine avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Asteria rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant de plaisir. Rogue commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son caleçon et les gémissements d'Asteria n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'allongea doucement sur le tapis qui se trouvait devant la cheminée. Severus acheva doucement de déshabiller la jeune femme et se déshabilla à son tour. Il continua à embrasser la poitrine d'Asteria puis sa bouche descendit plus bas, entre ses cuisses. Il picora tendrement l'intérieur des cuisses d'Asteria puis remonta vers son jardin secret. D'une voix rauque et entrecoupée de soupirs de plaisir, Asteria lui ordonna de continuer ce qui Rogue fit avec ardeur. Quand il ne put plus contenir son désir, il pénétra doucement la fleur offerte d'Asteria qui poussa un petit cri de plaisir et qui se cambra. Rogue commença à se mouvoir entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, caressant ses seins avec sa bouche. Leur plaisir montait en puissance et pour éviter de crier trop fort et de réveiller toute la maisonnée, Asteria embrassa Severus avec une fougue que celui-ci ne lui connaissait pas. Ses reins oscillaient au rythme de ceux de son amant ce qui faisait encore monter d'un cran leur excitation. Enfin, Asteria eut l'impression de quitter le monde terrestre pour le nirvana et laissa échapper un cri qui finit d'achever Rogue qui se laissa retomber sur la jeune femme dans un profond soupir. Severus s'allongea à coté d'Asteria et passa un bras autour de sa taille fine. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse en lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait, ce à quoi Asteria répondit qu'elle avait une très forte envie de recommencer. Elle se mit à califourchon sur Rogue et commença à promener ses mains sur son torse. Puis, elle se fit plus audacieuse et descendit plus bas sur ses reins, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Rogue de plaisir. Asteria se pencha pour embrasser son amant qui lui prit les hanches et entra doucement en elle. La guidant, il l'amena jusqu'au septième ciel, ne gâchant pas non plus son plaisir à lui. Lorsqu' Asteria fut repue de son amant pour la deuxième fois, elle bailla bruyamment et déclara que Rogue était sans doute le meilleur coup qui soit. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la déposer dans son lit. Il se coucha à côté d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement.

-Bonne nuit, mon bel étalon noir, je t'aime, fut la dernière chose intelligible qu'elle dit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, bientôt rejointe par Rogue.

Le lendemain matin, Harry eut la mauvaise surprise de se faire réveiller par Rogue qui le secouait sans ménagement.

-Débout Potter, le professeur Dumbledore est venu vous voir, alors pour une fois tâchez de montrer que vous êtes un tant soit peu bien élevé et ne le faîtes pas attendre.

Puis il sortit de la pièce sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre. Harry s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et en arrivant au salon, il vit Asteria qui discutait joyeusement avec le directeur. En voyant le vieil homme, Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler et il reprit espoir. Si Dumbledore l'envoyait chez Rogue, il devait sûrement y avoir une bonne raison et il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à découvrir. Peut-être que Dumbledore allait même lui annoncer que tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur et qu'il allait aller passer le reste de ses vacances comme chaque année chez les Weasley. Il salua donc le directeur d'une voix joyeuse et s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'Asteria qui se leva.

- Je suppose que vous souhaitez parler à Harry seul à seul, professeur, déclara-t-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce sans attendre la réponse de Dumbledore et Harry se retrouva seul face au vieil homme. Celui-ci semblait soucieux, mais Harry vit que ses yeux bleus brillaient derrière ses lunettes en formes de demi-lune.

- Harry, mon garçon, je suis heureux de te voir en aussi bonne santé… J'avais peur que Severus n'arrive trop tard…

- Trop tard pour quoi, professeur ? Pourquoi lui avez-vous demandé de me garder chez lui ? J'aurais pu aller chez les Weasley comme les autres années, ou encore au quartier général !

Dumbledore leva une main pour stopper le flot de questions.

- Je me doutais bien que tu allais me poser ce genre de questions… Je vais tâcher d'y répondre mais il faut que tu me promettes que quoi que je te dise, tu ne m'interrompras pas !

Harry donna son accord et attendit que son professeur reprenne la parole. Dumbledore semblait se demander par où il devait commencer son récit.

- Vois-tu Harry, nous aurions très bien pu te mettre en sécurité au terrier comme les autres années, mais la vérité est que la demeure des Weasley ne dispose pas de protections suffisantes. Bien sûr, tu te demandes pourquoi je ne t'ai pas fait venir au quartier général… La réponse me semble évidente Harry, Voldemort ignore encore que la maison de Sirius nous sert de quartier général, c'est l'une des choses que le professeur Rogue n'a pas pu lui révéler. Or nous savons que depuis la mort de Sirius, Bellatrix a tenté de prendre le contrôle de la maison qui a fort heureusement, refusé de s'ouvrir sans le consentement de son propriétaire. A ce stade, Bellatrix va se mettre à la recherche de tous les héritiers et les éliminer, si elle veut vraiment la maison, ce que je soupçonne fortement. Je pense, mais là encore je ne peux faire que des suppositions, que c'est Voldemort lui-même qui veut que Bellatrix récupère la maison… à défaut, il pourrait décider de s'installer chez un autres de ses Mangemorts, Lucius Malefoy et cela, pour bien des raisons n'est pas souhaitable. A présent Harry, je sens que les questions se bousculent dans ta tête alors je t'écoute.

Harry tenta de mettre ses pensées en ordre, et de poser les questions dans un ordre d'importance.

- Professeur, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous m'aviez envoyé chez le professeur Rogue, si vous voulez me mettre en sécurité. A ce que je sais, les parents de Cassiopeia sont des Mangemorts, alors, êtes-vous vraiment sûr que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour ma sécurité ?

- Harry, mettrais-tu en doute mon esprit et mes capacités de jugement ? demande Dumbledore d'un air malicieux.

- Euh non professeur, je veux dire que…, répondit Harry qui ne savait que répondre.

- Tu en as parfaitement le droit, mais je dois avouer que cela me décevrait un peu mon garçon. Pour en revenir à ta question, sache que cette maison est équipée des plus hautes mesures de sécurité. Cassiopeia ne te l'a peut-être pas dit, mais cette maison appartient à sa famille.

Devant la mine étonnée de Harry, Dumbledore eut un petit rire et poursuivit :

- Apparemment pas. En effet, les grands-parents de Cassiopeia lui ont légué cette maison à leur mort. Pour en revenir au sujet qui nous concerne, j'ai mes raisons de penser que tu es plus en sûreté ici qu'au Terrier ou au Square Grimmaurd.

- Professeur, fit Harry en se rappelant soudain un détail, vous avez dit que vous aviez eu peur que Rogue soit arrivé trop tard… qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Et bien, il semblerait que par un moyen quelconque, Voldemort ait été informé de la protection que la maison de ton oncle et de ta tante t'offrait. Il a donc décidé de venir te chercher à Privet Drive, hors de la maison, bien entendu, mais à un endroit où tu aurais été vulnérable car entouré de Moldus.

Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Malgré le peu d'amour qu'il portait aux Dursley et aux autres habitants de Privet Drive, il se sentait mal à l'idée d'un carnage occasionné par sa faute.

- Bien Harry, dit Dumbledore qui avait sorti une curieuse montre qu'il consulta. Je vais devoir te quitter, le devoir m'appelle. Je m'arrangerais avec le professeur Rogue pour que Miss Granger et Mr Weasley puissent te rendre visite.

Il se leva et Harry s'empressa de l'imiter, étonné par le départ précipité de son directeur. Une fois de plus, Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donné toutes ses raisons, Harry en était persuadé. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le questionner davantage, Rogue, Asteria et Cassiopeia étaient revenus dans la pièce et avaient salués Dumbledore. Harry n'eut que le temps de balbutier un « Au revoir Monsieur » avant de voir la haute silhouette du vieil homme disparaître par la porte d'entrée.

**Voilà ! Comme toujours, les reviews font toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
